As web based services have become more commonplace, accessing those services using portable wireless devices has increased as well. Users have access to smart mobile devices with wireless communication capabilities which provide more freedom to access web based services. More and more users are using devices over wireless networks to access web based services.
To ensure they provide quality network services, many companies monitor the performance of their network services. Though it is not difficult to monitor the machines themselves, it is difficult if not impossible for a company to determine the performance of a wireless network used to access their service. Previous solutions, such as for example trace route diagnostic tools, operate to send ping commands over a network to determine nodes along a network path. These nodes often do not process ping commands, however, based on firewall and other barriers, rendering trace route functionality useless in many systems.
What is needed is an improved method to monitor and analyze a network path associated with a web based service.